Carousel
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Dean will do anything to win Brooke Davis over, but will his infatuation with her and her reluctance to be with him interfere with Sam's and Haley's budding romance?; Brooke/Dean; Nathan/Haley/Sam; Peyton/Jake
1. Determined

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So there's this Wishlist Project going around on YouTube.**

**This is for Danielle, because she's amazing, and because I adore her.**

**So, Dedicated to: Danielle.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Sex, Love/Hate**

**ENJOY!!**

****

Sam Winchester laughed loudly and shook his shaggy brown hair as his brother struck out once again at the bar. Normally Dean was on his game, but ever since the day before, he really couldn't seem to get back into the swing of things. Sam was pretty certain it had everything to do with Brooke Davis—Brooke Davis, the only girl Dean couldn't seem to even interest.

"_Tree Hill? This place has the weirdest name." Dean told Sam, shaking his head and laughing. "The selection isn't half bad though—and the music is all right."_

_Sam glanced over towards the stage and smiled. "I think the music is perfect."_

"_Oh, yeah?" Dean asked, smirking as he caught the look Sam was giving Haley, Brooke sitting with Peyton at the bar. "I'm going to check out the bartending skills."_

_Sam rolled his eyes and picked out a table, ordering something to drink as Dean stood next to Brooke at the bar and she rolled her eyes. She knew his type, and as attractive as she thought Dean was, she wasn't looking for a one-night stand or some "fun time"—she just wanted to support Haley, and hang out with Peyton. Still, she was up for some banter if this guy could honestly keep up with her._

"_So…what's a girl like you doing at the bar without a throng of men around you?" Dean asked Brooke, wiggling his eyebrows._

_Brooke laughed a little as Peyton giggled to herself. "Looks to me like you're from out of town."_

"_Yeah, I'm just passing through." Dean explained, shaking his head. "My line of work gets incredibly lonely."_

"_So you're looking for a warm body? A night on the town? A good time? Something to remember this place by?" Brooke asked him, laughing as Dean nodded._

_Dean smirked at her and leaned in. "It's like you're reading mind."_

"_Yes, well…maybe you should read mine." Brooke replied._

_Before Dean could react, Peyton and Brooke had gotten up and headed to a table, quickly being surrounded by other people that they knew. Dean stood there for a moment with his mouth gaped open, and then headed over to Sam, completely miffed. Sam really couldn't hold his laugh in, and he snuck a few more looks up on the stage, completely enthralled by Haley's performance._

"I was certain that would work." Dean said, shaking it off and sitting with his brother.

Sam smiled at him. "I think you need to deal with the problem head on."

"What problem?" Dean asked, trying to deny that he was having issues at all.

"Two words, Dean: Brooke Davis." Sam told him with a shrug, taking a gulp of beer. "Ever since you met her you couldn't get a single girl to cave to your tricks."

Dean's eyes widened. "Do you think she _planned_ this?! Turned everyone against me here?!"

Sam laughed again and rolled his eyes, Dean giving him a look—Dean did _not_ find this funny. Dean was actually quite aware that his problems all started with Brooke Davis…that ever since he met her, he couldn't get her out of his mind. There was just something about her, and he didn't know how much more rejection he could take from everyone else.

"I'm gonna go see the bitch." Dean said suddenly, getting up from the table in the bar.

Sam stood up too. "Oh, no—Dean, leave the poor girl alone!"

"Oh, there is nothing 'poor' about her!" Dean called back, heading straight to the Impala, ready to go straight to Brooke's store.

**Note: This story is meant to be pretty comedic, with a little angst, some romance, and just plain fun Brooke and Dean. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	2. Flustered

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Dedicated to Danielle.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Sex, Love/Hate**

**ENJOY!!**

****

Brooke looked up when she heard the door open to her shop and beamed as Peyton and Haley walked in and sipped her coffee. She was always happy to have her best friends with her, and honestly she was kind of glad they had come to take her mind off of things. Ever since the night before, Brooke hadn't been able to get Dean out of her mind and it was bothering her because she didn't know why it was bothering her.

"_Well, B Davis…what did you think?" Peyton asked Brooke as they settled at their new table._

_Brooke glanced over at a miffed Dean. "He's kind of cute when he's upset."_

"_I'm surprised you didn't take him up on his offer…I mean you __**have**__ been going through a cold spell." Peyton told Brooke with a shrug._

"_Oh, ha, ha." Brooke told her, sipping her drink. "Why don't we keep our focus on Rocker Girl, eh, P Sawyer?"_

_Peyton laughed a little and nodded, looking up at Haley as Haley's eyes landed on Sam and she gave a small smile as she sang. She wasn't sure what it was about him, but she definitely wished she could meet him. Sam glanced up at her as she looked him over, and the second he smiled, Haley blushed and looked towards Peyton and Brooke which made Sam chuckle a little softly to himself, making Dean aware of the infatuation._

"_I think Haley saw a cute guy in the crowd." Peyton said aloud, nudging Brooke in the side._

_Brooke on the other hand was too busy looking at Dean, who was refusing to look her direction. She wasn't sure who he was, or what his name was, but she wanted to know and she didn't know __**why**__ she wanted to know. Dean was attractive, he was confident, obviously a player, but he seemed like a person she could at least argue with…she'd definitely enjoyed blowing him off…_

"_Brooke?" Peyton asked her and then laughed a little. "Have you watched him walk away yet?"_

_Brooke turned to Peyton. "Excuse me?"_

"_That guy you wish you hadn't turned down…you can go talk to him, you know." Peyton replied with a laugh._

"_Oh, God no—I don't want him." Brooke protested whole-heartedly. "I mean he was all rugged and sure of himself and he probably has diseases for all we know."_

_Peyton just nodded and decided to play along, changing the subject for Brooke's sake, but noticing how Brooke kept looking at Dean out of the corner of her eye. It was going to bother her all night and probably for the next few days that she didn't know his name but she'd heard him—he wasn't sticking around. So if he wasn't going to stick around, why was she caring so much about it?_

"You look contemplative." Haley told Brooke with a smile.

Brooke waved it off. "I was just thinking of a new line."

"Just thinking about clothes?" Peyton asked her, leaning on the counter. "Not maybe that really attractive guy you turned down that you can't stop thinking of?"

"Oh, please." Brooke replied, rolling her eyes. "I didn't even remember I got hit on until you _just_ brought it up."

Haley laughed. "Yeah, right! You're Brooke Davis—you remember the guys that hit on you. You know, speaking of guys…there was a really cute one there last night I didn't even get to talk to."

Brooke smiled at her and got out from behind the cash register, taking a breath and deciding not to say what she originally was going to say. Instead, Brooke wanted to focus on Peyton and Haley, and how Peyton and Haley were doing. So she sat down on the little love seat and Haley and Peyton followed suit, all of them really feeling like gossiping.

"So, this guy…any details, Hales?" Brooke asked her.

Haley shook her head. "Not really. I mean he was tall, and he had great hair, an amazing smile—dimples…ask Peyton about her surprise visit last night."

"Surprise visit? P Sawyer, we live in the same house." Brooke told her, and sighed when Peyton didn't take the bait. "What happened?!"

"Jake's back in town…he _and_ Jenny." Peyton explained, and she had that twinkle in her eye that Brooke had missed seeing—Peyton was _really_ happy.

"Brooke Davis!" Dean thundered.

Brooke wasn't actually surprised that Dean knew her name, but she _was_ surprised that he had just barged into her shop and he was upset. Peyton and Haley both looked amused, but retreated to the back of the store, giving Brooke and Dean some privacy. The one thing that annoyed Brooke the most? How adorable Dean Winchester looked, completely peeved.

**Note: Next chapter has a twist in it. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	3. Infatuated

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Dedicated to Danielle.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Sex, Love/Hate**

**ENJOY!!**

****

Sam smiled a little when he saw he had the motel to himself that morning, a little worried about what Dean was doing, but pretty certain Dean could handle himself, and Brooke could take him. Actually, Sam had his own things to think about: Haley James. Word around Tree Hill was that she had gotten married at the age of sixteen, went on tour, got a divorce, and now she was dating her ex-husband, Nathan Scott, again. Haley James…Sam couldn't figure out why he was so damn infatuated by her.

"_I can't…I can't believe…she blew me off." Dean mumbled, and then looked up at Sam._

_Sam was definitely not paying attention to anything that Dean had to say—he was too busy watching Haley on stage. Honestly, Dean was pretty happy about the selection in Tric, but he just wanted Brooke and that thought was unsettling. Girls shouldn't get to him like that…maybe to Sam, but __**not**__ to Dean Winchester._

"_She's kinda cute." Dean said, pointing up at Haley._

_Sam blushed a little and pushed his brother's hand down. "Dean! Not where people can see! Pointing is rude!"_

"_You have a crush, Sammy—it's adorable." Dean told him with a laugh, gulping down his beer and ordering some more._

"_Shut-up, Dean—at least I'm not throwing myself at women who are so __**obviously**__ uninterested." Sam told him softly._

_Dean gave his brother a look and then the two of them listened to Haley finish her set and looked over to see her join Peyton and Brooke at the table and Dean grumbled, drinking some more beer. Sam laughed loudly as he saw how annoyed Dean was that Brooke looked like she was having such a great time and by the end of the night, Dean finally knew who she was: Brooke Davis._

_Apparently she was famous, and Sam thought it was adorable that Dean was dwelling on it so much—but to Dean it was a lost conquest. Shaking his head, Sam watched Haley a little more and then looked at Dean when Dean got up to go hit on a girl at the bar and got shot down. Now his game was off, and part of his problem was the constant looking over at Brooke. What Dean didn't know, was that Sam saw her looking over at him too and he was pretty certain they were going to be sticking around here so Dean could get down to the bottom of it._

"_We're in for a long week, I think." Sam said aloud to himself and then smiled at Haley as she glanced at him from the table and then looked directly back at Brooke and continued her conversation without another obvious glance in Sam's direction._

Sam smiled at the thought of her, and though it annoyed him that Dean wasn't being helpful entirely about it all, Sam was content. She was beautiful, talented, and Sam could live off of those thoughts as far as he was concerned. Haley James was just a talented singer that Sam Winchester had happened to listen to at night…right?

"Oh, Sam…pull yourself together." Sam puffed to himself, shaking his head and running his fingers through his hair awkwardly.

Truth of the matter was that Sam hadn't really been into any women lately. He'd been focusing mostly on the apocalypse, but Dean had wanted to lay low a little and even _he_ wasn't having any fun. The only reason they'd come into Tree Hill was because of a brutal murder, but there were no real signs pointing to a hunt at that point.

"What if we're missing something?" Sam asked himself, picking up the papers he and Dean had been going through.

So far all Sam and Dean had picked up about the mutilation was that it looked like an animal had done it. Once they had seen the pictures, Sam and Dean were very, _very_ sure that it was the work of Hell Hounds. So really, there wasn't much there that they could do…Dean was just still sticking around because he wanted Brooke Davis…there wasn't anything Supernatural happening in Tree Hill.

"Maybe I just need to take a walk." Sam said with a sigh.

Sam nodded and put the papers down, grabbing his jacket and heading out of the motel room. He wanted desperately to get his mind off of the hunt that wasn't really a hunt and the girl he'd been so into. Haley James…Haley James was just not his to have, so he needed to keep his cool, and he needed to clear his head. Actually, he probably needed to go and make sure that Dean and Brooke weren't killing each other.

"Well, it's prolly more like Brooke killing Dean." Sam said with a laugh, shaking his head and not looking where he was going.

Nathan Scott looked at him and waved it off when Sam apologized to him, both of them shaking hands. Tree Hill wasn't a big place, and so Nathan knew he hadn't met Sam yet and it was only neighborly to introduce himself.

"Nathan Scott." Nathan said and he caught the realization in Sam's eyes flicker and then go away.

Sam smiled at him. "Sam Winchester. I'm actually on my way to the Clothes Over Bros shop here."

"I should have guessed you were in town for Brooke." Nathan said with a chuckle.

"Actually my older brother, Dean, is—I'm just trying to make sure he doesn't make a fool out of himself." Sam admitted.

Nathan nodded. "Well when it comes to Brooke, I think every man has made a fool out of themselves around her—I'll take you there."

"Thanks." Sam told him genuinely, and the two slipped into an awkward silence.

**Note: Sorry for the shifting POVs kind of—I just wanna cover all the bases. The next chapter is definitely the confrontation between Brooke and Dean and it will tell you WHO got all mutilated by the Hell Hounds and there is a lot more to that character…and yeah…just wait for it. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	4. Caving

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Dedicated to Danielle.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE, EVERYONE!**

**WARNINGS: Language, Sex, Love/Hate**

**ENJOY!!**

****

"You can get out now." Brooke told Dean firmly, heading to the cash register.

Dean scoffed at her. "Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"I believe that's why I said it." Brooke said with a nod.

She was really trying to be cool about this, but she knew that she was giving _something_ away with her body language because she couldn't look at him. She was attracted to the twitches in his mouth, the way he smirked, the sound he made when he scoffed—all of it. Brooke Davis did _not_ want to be involved with Dean Winchester because she knew his type…but she was attracted to him and she couldn't help it.

"You know, it would be nice if you would stop trying to ruin my time here." Dean told her suddenly and he knew it sounded ridiculous. "Damn-it!"

Brooke looked at him and she knew it was a mistake. "Excuse me?"

"Why don't you like me? Why is it that you aren't attracted to me? What is it about me that turns you off?" Dean asked her suddenly.

Dean _never_ lost it like this, but he wanted her so desperately and he knew he needed more control but she was smiling at him like he was crazy and she thought it was cute. If she thought he was cute, didn't that mean that he had a chance? He looked back towards the back of the store when Peyton burst out laughing and caught the blush in Brooke's cheeks when she acted like she was desperately annoyed with them.

"Look, we're all kind of on edge, all right? It's only been a few months since Lucas was murdered and today is the anniversary of that so could you just please…leave?" Brooke asked Dean softly and then she said something she hadn't meant to say. "I'll talk to you about all of this tomorrow."

Dean had to do a double-take as well, noting that Brooke's _entire_ disposition had just completely softened and he realized that this Lucas guy had meant quite a lot to her. He nodded at her and turned to leave just as Nathan and Sam walked into the store, Haley and Peyton coming out of the back room. Haley's eyes lit up and she suddenly felt incredibly conflicted—it was her boyfriend, and the man she couldn't stop thinking about.

No matter how many times she questioned herself on it, Haley knew that she had made the right decision to go back to Nathan. He had been more than willing to take her back and try to start over and she appreciated him—she still loved him—but there was something about Sam. Was she a terrible human being to suddenly be questioning things again now that Sam had showed when she hadn't questioned herself in so long? Haley certainly thought so.

"We're leaving." Dean told Sam, heading out of the store as Nathan opened his mouth to speak.

Brooke let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. "God, that man is gonna kill me and I don't even know him."

"Wow…sounds like you wanted to jump him." Nathan said with a chuckle, Sam swallowing and moving to follow Dean out.

"Hey!" Brooke called after him, Sam listening to her heels clacking on the floor and coming to him, and she smiled when he turned back to look at her. "I seriously can _not_ believe I am doing this because I am totally _not_ attracted to him, but…I owe him an explanation so can you keep him in town?"

Sam just smiled and nodded, then smiled over at Haley and Nathan caught it—he caught it and he really didn't like it. In comes these new men into town and they weren't even planning on staying and one was already making eyes at Haley. Something about it really didn't sit well with Sam, but he couldn't threaten him because just like that Sam was out of the store and Peyton was gushing.

"Oh my God! Two incredibly attractive men come into town and one wants in _your_ incredibly fashionable pants," Peyton explained, pointing to Brooke and then pointing to Haley, "and the other wants to rock _your_ incredibly talented world!"

Haley smacked Peyton's arm. "You are not helping."

"Rocker Girl is right, P Sawyer—you're not helping." Brooke replied and then shrugged. "Whatever, what do I care what he thinks anyway? I'm just flustered today—none of this can be pinned on me."

"What are you, 6?" Nathan asked her and laughed a little when she stuck her tongue out at him.

Then he smiled as Haley came over to him and kissed him, glad that while she was _kissing_ him she only thought about _him_…but Sam had crossed her mind when their lips parted. What the Hell was wrong with her? So what if Sam was a _really_ attractive man? She still didn't even know his name, and neither did the rest of them. Besides, they were going to skip town eventually, so there was no use getting attached…right?

"So…does anyone even _know_ who they are yet?" Peyton asked in the silence.

Brooke shook her head. "No, and we don't _want_ to know."

"I do." Peyton said with a shrug. "I mean I'm pretty sure that Jake and I are getting back together, but I'd like to know more about these men trying to get to my best friends so, when I have more information, I'm going to come back. See you later, guys!"

With that, Peyton was off and Sam was walking into the motel room and sighing as Dean started to pack his duffle. He really couldn't stay and do this when he had softened a bit at what Brooke had really wanted. She didn't know him and she was much better off that way and Dean was certain of it. Sam on the other hand _knew_ this was about Brooke and _knew_ he and Dean still had a job to do and it had been put off _because_ Dean had gotten distracted by a pretty face.

"We have a job to do here, Dean." Sam told him.

Dean shook his head. "I can't do this, Sam…she loved Lucas and I don't think I can deal with having to question her and find out about him…pry into her life when I have no business being there."

"How the Hell do you know that she loved him?" Sam asked his brother, surprised that Dean was showing actual care.

"Oh please Sam—I can read unrequited ducky love." Dean replied with an eye roll.

**Note: Okay I am not the biggest fan of Nathan Season 7, but I don't hate him. However…I'm pretty darn Saley/Brean/Jeyton, so expect the love triangle between Haley, Nathan and Sam to be a definite love triangle, but nothing like Haley sleeping around at all, just so you know. Next chapter will be up tonight! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! Feedback is always appreciated!**


	5. Trying

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Dedicated to Danielle.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Sex, Love/Hate**

**ENJOY!!**

****

"So…you wanna come clean with _me_, Brooke?" Haley asked Brooke when Nathan had left the store and told Haley he'd pick her up later that night.

Brooke shook her head. "No, I…I just got flustered today, and that's it. I'm fine."

"I don't think you are, Brooke. Lucas' death was hard on you, and its making you push away the prospect of ever loving again…why?" Haley asked her with a shrug, not understanding how Brooke could cut herself off like this.

"First of all, Hales, I am _not_ in any way attracted because of _love_ to that man I don't even know so stop being mushy. Second of all…" Brooke trailed off and sighed loudly. "Second of all, Lucas didn't want me when it mattered so why should anyone else?"

Haley sighed when Brooke went into the back room by herself, and Haley sighed and shook her head, heading to her apartment and rummaging through things as Nathan stood next to the River Court and took a couple of deep breaths. It wasn't that Haley wasn't desirable—she sure as Hell was—but why was it that he finally had her back and she was kind of making eyes at someone else? What did he have to do to get her back completely?

He knew that part of her was still upset deep down that he hadn't been supportive of her wants as far as music was concerned, but that was because of Chris. Nathan hadn't wanted Haley to spend time with Chris because he knew that Chris wanted Haley and Haley was Nathan's. He felt very protective of her and he really didn't want this new guy to have anything to do with her…but how could he do that?

"Nate?" Haley asked him.

Nathan smiled and turned to her. "Hey, Hales."

She smiled at him awkwardly and then she sat down next to him on the bench, taking a deep breath. Without Lucas, the two of them seemed to always come to the River Court to think things over and right now they had different things on their minds. Haley was too busy trying to figure out a way to bring Brooke out of her shell, and she wasn't sure how to go about that. Brooke was stubborn, but she really needed to open up to another man—even if it had _nothing_ to do with love.

"We have to figure out what kind of deal he made, Dean." Sam told Dean, who had been convinced to stay already.

At first Sam was pretty confused as to why Dean _suddenly_ wanted to stay, but he knew that Brooke was on his mind and let it go. They didn't have to start with Brooke, questioning her, but they _did_ have to question _someone_. Sam was actually pretty sure that Haley was the first one they needed to talk to and that made a lump rise in his throat…why did he have to question _Haley_? It was bad enough that he kept _thinking_ about her when he shouldn't!

"I'm going to talk to Brooke about it." Dean said with a sigh.

Sam looked at his brother and raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"She's his ex-girlfriend…she probably knows." Dean replied with a sigh, and he tried to shrug like it was nothing even though he just wanted to talk to her again—whether he should wait until tomorrow like she asked him or not.

"Peyton's his ex-girlfriend too so maybe we should start with her." Sam offered slowly.

Dean just shook his head and went out of the door, out of it before Sam could figure out what to do with himself. Sam just sighed again and decided to try and find Haley, really wanting to see if maybe he could talk to her without wanting to flirt with her. This was a hunt and the sooner they got this figured out, the better.

Brooke groaned when she saw Dean walk back in through the doors of her store but when he held his hands up like he was surrendering, she nodded at him. If he really _had_ to say something then she might as well let him speak. But if he hit on her even _once_, she was kicking him out again and that was that—she couldn't deal with this right now when all she could think about was that Lucas had been ripped to shreds only a few months ago.

Dean took a deep breath and ran his hand down his face, trying to figure out what the words were that he wanted to say. He needed to talk to her about the hunt, but those words weren't falling into place and he knew he had to give up and say what he _wanted_ to say. He wasn't certain how to do this because he _hated_ to care and share, but he had to get what he was thinking off of his chest or it was going to keep bothering him.

"I didn't just hit on you because you were hot, Brooke." Dean told him.

Brooke interrupted him. "You know, you know me…but I still don't know you."

"Dean Winchester—Sam is my younger brother." Dean explained and then when she nodded and motioned for him to continue he took a breath. "You're in my head and it's seriously annoying me."

"It would prolly be easier for you if we just went at it right here." Brooke said with a shrug.

Dean nodded and then he stopped and his eyes snapped up, both of them looking at each other. Was she serious, or was she just trying to get a rise out of him? She was obviously trying to get a rise out of him because she started to laugh and walked up to him and Dean knew that laugh. It annoyed him because he hated teases but she wasn't being a tease—she had just stated the truth that Dean was seeing in his head out loud and that was disconcerting to him.

"Look, I'm flattered, I am, but—" Brooke tried.

"—but you loved Lucas." Dean replied, cutting her off.

Brooke paused and then opened her mouth to say something and then shut it again because she didn't know what to say. She _had_ loved Lucas, with all of her heart, but he hadn't loved her back…he hadn't _picked_ her. Brooke had to deal with that and it hurt her so badly that she really just wanted to forget it. And how _dare_ Dean come in here and think that he can just throw Lucas' name around when he knew _nothing_ about him?!

"Lucas and I were not in love." Brooke admitted and then she threw her hands up in the air. "If I kiss you, will you leave and not come back until tomorrow?"

Dean was taken back by the question but nodded. "Yeah…yeah, I think that can be arranged."

"Fine." Brooke said and threw her hands up in submission.

She stepped up closer to him and looked up swallowing because the green flecks in his eyes were kind of mesmerizing and Dean liked her hazel irises peering back at him. Then she closed her eyes to try and shut the image out of her brain, trying to ignore the feeling in her chest when she felt his chapped lips press against her moisturized ones, rough, and yet caring. Caring? He didn't know her…why was he handling her gently?

It was just supposed to be a kiss…so then why was he slipping his fingers into her hair? Why was he nipping at her bottom lip with his teeth? Why was she nipping back and letting him push his tongue in? And why did she feel like they were being watched?

**Note: Okay, so I think you guys MIGHT know where this is going, but you never know and I PROMISE it will stay pretty comedic, it just needed this out of its system. Sorry for the cliffy—don't you wanna know why Lucas made a CROSSROADS DEAL?! Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
